


a loving woman is indestructible

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Raymond and Fairia rescue themselves from the unregulated space.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and checked and Raymond+Fairia do, in fact, survive if you get them to run into the unregulated space dungeon and then don't rescue them on Day 5. That said, I don't remember exact dialogue...

Regulating space takes work. Otherwise Walter would have that room regulated at all times, and Raymond and Fairia wouldn’t be in this situation.

Russell enters the unregulated space and immediately backs out and shuts the door. Walter can’t blame him - it’s bizarre, it’s dangerous, and most importantly, it’s none of his responsibility. Russell mumbles a ‘good luck’ when he leaves the tent.

That, unfortunately, leaves things to Walter to fix. It’s highly unlikely that Raymond and Fairia will be able to rescue themselves - Fairia doesn’t have any natural combat abilities, she hasn’t in any previous dreams and she likely never will. Raymond was foolishly unarmed. They are, colloquially, sitting ducks.

Walter sighs heavily. Once he’s sure Russell isn’t coming back, he begins the work.

* * *

Fairia had been chasing Raymond for other reasons. And so Raymond kept running, for other reasons, despite being surrounded by flashing lights and out-of-place objects and the occasional monster.

She only slows to a stop when she has the sudden realization: “Hey, Raymond. You wouldn’t… happen to know how to get back to the door from here, would you?”

Raymond looks behind him, and cautiously comes a little closer, though not in stabbing range. “Uh… Actually, I’d say I’m pretty lost. What about you?”

“No idea,” she says. “My sense of direction is reaaaally bad, I just warp everywhere anyway!” She can’t warp out of unregulated space, and she knows better than to try. “Okay, how about a ceasefire? At least until we get back to regulated space.”

“Sounds good,” Raymond says. “I think… it might have been this way?”

They walk. That turns to running a few times, when the monsters in the unregulated space get too close and too aggressive for comfort. And that turns to-

“Oof!”

-Fairia tripping on a suddenly-changing piece of ground and falling.

Raymond stops between her and what had been chasing them. He doesn’t look at her - his gaze is fixed on the monster. “Are you okay?”

She tries to move and cries out in pain. “Twisted my ankle…”

“Dammit…. If I only had a weapon…” He bites back another curse.

“It’s okay - I know I’m just another girl you’ve already abandoned! So… you should just run, and save yourself!” Fairia’s near tears, and not just from pain.

“Nah… there’s no way I can do that!” Raymond raises his fists.

Raymond doesn’t know how to fight bare-handed, or have the raw strength to wing it, Fairia knows. Raymond would lose against the weakest of monsters without a gun. Raymond is definitely, totally, completely going to die if he picks this fight.

Because of her. Because she chased him in here. And still he’s trying to protect her-

Fairia can’t move yet. But she raises her hand and mumbles everything she’s ever heard Walter say, hoping that one of those spells will work for her-

A ray of light leaves her hand and shoots into the unregulated monster. It recoils for a moment, and she presses that attack, casting that spell over and over again.

It’s not a strong spell, she realizes. That monster doesn’t look hurt, just stunned. But stunned is all she needs. Just to buy some time-

The change is abrupt. One second they’re in unregulated space, the next they’re in a completely normal storage room. Fairia pushes herself to a sitting position and tries to catch her breath.

Walter enters after a minute, carrying a few healing capsules. “Here. Take these and get out.”

She gratefully swallows down a pill, and can instantly feel her ankle heal up. “Thank you.”

He snorts. “I wasn’t just going to let my coworkers die from their own stupidity. The paperwork would be ridiculous.”

“Thanks, Walter. And - you too, Fairia.” Raymond rubs the back of his neck. “You saved me back there - I didn’t know you could even do combat magic.”

“I didn’t either!” Her tone softens. “Ray… You protected me even without a weapon. I knew there was a reason I still liked you.”

He starts to sweat. “Really?”

“Mmhm~ So I’ll keep chasing you around lots and lots~”

“That’s... that’s great…”

* * *

“A lot of things happened,” Raymond tells Russell the next day, massaging his forehead. “Don’t ask. Women are tenacious, that’s for sure.”

Russell, thank God, doesn’t ask.


End file.
